The present invention relates generally to a toy/sport item that employs human weight and arms strength to drive and control the car. Present invention, just like traditional roller skates and skateboards, requires no energy consumption, except that of human muscle.
More particularly, present invention integrates the drive force and control of direction into a single mechanism.